civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Iga (Momochi Tamba)
The Iga Republic led by Momochi Tamba is a custom civilization by PorkBean and Homusubi, in association with the Overlooked Civs Project. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Iga The Iga Republic (Iga Sokoku Ikki) was a kind of peasant's republic, established by the ninja clans of Japan's Iga Province during the 16th Century. Early in the Muromachi period, the region successfully broke away from the wider feudal system and was organized independently under the Momochi, Hattori and Fujibayashi clans. In 1579, Oda Nobukatsu attempted to invade Iga to win favor with his father; the ninja ambushed Nobukatsu's army as they attempted to establish a foothold, and the invasion was successfully resisted. Two years later, Oda Nobunaga would invade the province from all directions and finally bring an end to the republic. Momochi Tamba Momochi Tamba is a name commonly associated with one of the three Iga ninja heads of the Sengoku period, along with Fujibayashi Nagato and Hattori Hanzo. His true name has not been verified; the name "Momochi Sandayu" appears to be an invention of the Edo period, and is derived from a term for "Clan Elder". Tamba often appears as "Tamba no Kami", and is speculated to refer to be a government rank or denotation of command of a fortification. In legend, he is best known as the teacher of Kirigakure Saizo and Ishikawa Goemon, and for defying the Oda clan during the Tensho Iga Wars. Dawn of Man The spirit of En no Gyoja walks with you, Momochi Tamba of the Iga shinobi. You are one of the founders of Iga-ryu ninjutsu, the way of the clandestine spies and assassins of feudal Japan. Deemed disreputable by the honor-bound classes of the samurai, the shinobi often operated as mercenaries for hire in the service of the feuding nobles of the age. During the Muromachi period, Iga province became independent of the daimyo and established a kind of peasant's republic - the Iga Sokoku Ikki. Master Momochi, your republic finds new life in a new world. Can you prepare a new generation of shinobi to stand together against the warring factions of this land? Can you preserve your tradition and way of life? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Halt. The eyes of a thousand Iga-mono watch you, including mine. I am Momochi Tamba. Introduction: Do not be alarmed. You may not have seen my approach, but I assure you I am here. My name is Momochi Tamba, of Iga. Introduction: If you come seeking services of intrigue, you have been well-informed. This is the hidden land of Iga. Defeat: I yield. The Ninja are now under your command; use them well. Defeat: The battles have been well fought, and you have emerged victorious. Name your next target, and I shall see that they are eliminated. Unique Attributes Strategy Iga is a civ geared towards intelligence gathering and sneak attacks. Iga's unique ability Kishomon grants all ranged units the ability to hide in Forest, Jungle and Hills tiles and to move after attacking. This makes Iga units extremely slippery and difficult for an opponent to deal with - an Iga unit can quickly emerge from rough terrain, perform a ranged attack, and withdraw before the enemy is able to react. With intelligent use of terrain, it is also possible for Iga to hide a large army from enemy scouts while it approaches the target for a sneak attack. This strategy works particularly well in conjunction with the effect of the Kakurezato unique improvement. Undamaged, non-ranged land units that walk over the Kakurezato gain the "Prepared" promotion granting a +100% Combat Strength bonus and +1 Movement. This promotion is a one-time use, and is lost when the unit dips below its maximum HP. If all eligible units in an army are prepared before being escorted towards an enemy city, a relatively small Iga army can quickly overwhelm a more powerful target. The other major element of Iga is the Ninja unique unit, an excellent replacement for the Scout. The Ninja is Iga's primary intelligence gathering tool, boasting the ability to enter rival territory without open borders. A Ninja unit can scout out potential defensive units or uncover inaccessible fog of war in preparation for an attack. The Ninja is also excellent for early game exploration and uncovering Ancient Ruins as it enjoys double movement in Forest, Jungle and Hills terrain. Finally, as a ranged unit it can be used in the early game as an emergency combat unit - the civ's unique ability allows the Ninja to strike and then move out of the way of danger. Music Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now nowhere to be seen. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * PorkBean: Author, Lua & XML * Homusubi: Author * Grant: UI icon & 3D assets * DJSHenninger: Icon backgrounds * DuskJockey: Civ Icon Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Japan Category:Oriental Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders‏‎ Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions Category:PorkBean Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements